Birthday Surprise
by Elizabeth Swan Weasley
Summary: Seklaine. Blaine has a plan for Kurt's birthday that involves Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This first part is just background, the next is the smut. I hope you all like it, reviews are wonderful**

-break-

It had started out as a one-time thing. That night at Scandals they had gotten drunk and one thing led to another. It was never supposed to happen again. Nonetheless, two weeks later Sebastian offered to help clean up after the Warbler party Blaine had hosted and it happened again. Kurt denied it for a week. He believed they had simply been caught up in the moment and refused to believe that there was chemistry between the three of them like Sebastian was always trying to convince him.

It was at the end of that week that Kurt approached Blaine about their relationship. Kurt knew something had changed, those times with Sebastian meant more than he wanted them to. But everything fell into place, Sebastian was suddenly included in things that used to be just Kurt and Blaine. It became a regular occurrence to see the three of them getting coffee at the Lima Bean or eating at Breadsticks. Kurt was the only one that was still weary of the relationship, but he was trying. He wanted to make this work for them, even if he used to hate Sebastian.

-break-

Blaine walked into the Lima Bean, his eyes immediately scanning the room for who he was supposed to be meeting. He spotted Sebastian at their usual table and walked over, taking a seat across from Sebastian. Blaine smiled as he accepted the coffee Sebastian offered him.

"So, Blaine, why did you want to meet without Kurt?" Sebastian asked, drawing attention to the missing link from their usual meetings.

"This weekend is Kurt's birthday. I have the house to myself, and I was hoping we could use it."

Surprise showed on Sebastian's face, "Right to the point." Sebastian smirked, "Are you sure Kurt wouldn't prefer just you for his birthday?"

Blaine blushed and looked down, "You know he likes you, he just doesn't want to admit it."

Sebastian laughed, "He'd like me out of his life."

Blaine shook his head, "I'm serious, Sebastian."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "I know."

"And?" Blaine leaned forward.

Sebastian sighed, "I'm not saying you don't know your boyfriend, but is he really going to want me there?"

"Kurt is… he won't admit it, not to anyone but me, but he does want you."

Sebastian studied him for a minute, "Fine."

Blaine grinned, "Thank you, Seb!" he jumped up quickly and hugged him.

"Alright, alright, now tell me what we're going to do."

Blaine's smile widened as he sat down and laid out his plans for Sebastian. Kurt was in for one hell of a birthday.

-break-

Kurt groaned as he walked into his room, dropping his bag by the door he collapsed onto his bed. It had been a long day, and not the best birthday he'd ever had. He was exhausted, but he only had two hours before Blaine would be home from Dalton. Kurt quickly changed into the outfit he had planned, grabbed the things he needed and decided to take a nap at Blaine's house. Blaine's parents were away on a business trip as they so often were, so no one would be there to bother him. Kurt hitched his bag onto his shoulder, walked out to his Navigator and threw it inside. He climbed into the front seat and started the engine, driving the familiar route to his boyfriend's house.

Maybe he should have thought of inviting Sebastian, the three had been getting along particularly well over the last few months. But he was still adjusting to having the third presence in the relationship. It was weird, he had barely gotten used to being in a relationship, something he never thought he would get and now he was in one with two people. Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway and closed his eyes; he was not excited about having to explain their relationship to any of their parents. Part of him hoped it didn't get to that point that they would find this didn't work after a few months. However, he knew that what they had wouldn't change in just a few months. They all had a connection and no matter how much Kurt wished things could go back to normal he knew they never would.

Kurt reached across the backseat of his car, quickly grabbing his bag and hopping down out of his Navigator, he made his way to the front door. After quickly searching under the potted planted Kurt found the key and opened the door, setting the key back where he found it. He shut the door behind him and made his way through the house to Blaine's bedroom, ignoring the unsettling feeling the house gave off. He had never been a huge fan of Blaine's house, mostly because Blaine's parents weren't as supportive as he wished they would be. They made the house uncomfortable every time Kurt came over, referring to him as Blaine's 'friend' whenever company was over. Blaine's room, however, was Kurt's favorite place in the world. Even when Blaine's parents were home they could be completely alone in his room, since his parents never went up there.

Kurt smiled when he entered the room, he loved Blaine's room. This was the one place where the three of them could always be themselves, where they didn't have to worry about what other people thought or believed. Kurt dropped his bag on Blaine's chair before collapsing on the bed, exhausted from his day. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's pillow with a smile before closing his eyes and allowing himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. Life more or less bit me in the ass. ****This is my first time writing smut I hope you like it.**** Enjoy :D**

A smirk worked its way onto Blaine's face as he entered his room with Sebastian following close behind. He took in his boyfriend lying curled up on his bed, Kurt looked perfect, even in his sleep.

Blaine quietly crawled into his bed, trying not to shift Kurt too much. He settled behind Kurt and began to remove the buttons of Kurt's vest, silently cursing his boyfriend's love of layers.

Sebastian kneeled on the edge of Blaine's bed and began to unbutton Kurt's jeans, sliding them down below his ass.

Blaine finally managed to slide Kurt's vest off and began working on his shirt, leaving a trail of kisses from Kurt's ear to his lips. Kurt let out a small moan but thankfully remained asleep.

Sebastian kissed along the waistband of Kurt's boxers, slowly edging them down to expose his cock. As Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips Sebastian began to lick up the length of Kurt's cock before sucking the head.

Blaine smirked as Kurt started to blink, his hands ghosting up and down Kurt's chest.

"B-Blaine? Seb? What are—" Kurt was cut off as he moaned, Sebastian had begun mouthing at his balls.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face with his hand, kissing him before placing his hand on Kurt's hip. Kurt slid a hand into Blaine's hair, holding him closer before moving his other hand to Sebastian's hair to keep him in place.

Sebastian licked up Kurt's cock, moaning as he swallowed Kurt whole. Kurt thrust up into Sebastian's mouth causing Sebastian to hold Kurt's hips to the bed to keep Kurt from choking him.

Kurt tugged on Sebastian's hair as he neared his orgasm, trying to give Sebastian some sort of signal. Sebastian pulled off with a pop, sliding up Kurt's body to kiss his neck. He began to suck a hickey into Kurt's neck while Blaine broke away.

Blaine reached for the nightstand, searching for the lube; he grabbed it with a triumphant cry and returned to Kurt and Sebastian. Kurt was moaning under Sebastian, struggling to keep himself from coming too early.

"Blaine… Sebastian… Please…" Kurt moaned, his eyes closing. Blaine smirked and squirted some lube onto his fingers, Kurt's eyes shooting open at the noise. He warmed the lube between his fingers before reaching behind Kurt, tracing along his backside until he found his hole. Blaine began to trace around the puckered entrance, trying to loosen Kurt up.

Blaine kissed Kurt to distract him as he slipped the first finger inside to the knuckle. Kurt moaned, his grip on Sebastian's hair tightening almost painfully.

Sebastian began to rub soothing circles into Kurt's hipbone, trying to help Blaine distract Kurt from the sensations.

Blaine began to pump his finger in and out in an attempt to loosen Kurt. Slowly he worked his way up to his whole finger, steadily pumping it in and out until he could fit in a second one causing Kurt to moan into Blaine's mouth.

Sebastian sat up, tugging on Blaine's hair to pull him away from Kurt's mouth, "That's enough," He murmured, "My turn now." He said, kissing Kurt deeply.

Kurt continued to moan into Sebastian's mouth, fisting both hands into Sebastian's hair to keep himself grounded.

Blaine used this chance to add a third finger, causing Kurt to cry out and tear himself away from Sebastian, "I need you in me. Now." He ordered.

Blaine smirked and removed his fingers, slicking up his cock with lube and lining himself up with Kurt's hole. He slowly pressed in, kissing along Kurt's neck as Sebastian used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth and battle for dominance.

Blaine groaned loudly when he bottomed out, resting his forehead against Kurt's shoulder and stilling to allow Kurt time to adjust.

Kurt squirmed, trying to get Blaine to start moving, when that didn't work he pulled away from Sebastian, "Please, please move." He gasped, tangling a hand in Blaine's hair.

Blaine nodded and pulled out, thrusting back in immediately. He built up a steady rhythm, pumping in and out of Kurt gradually gaining speed. Sebastian smirked at Blaine over Kurt's shoulder. "Room for one more?" he asked, biting at Kurt's neck and raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

Blaine smirked, "Kurt?" he asked, stilling momentarily.

Kurt nodded, "Yes. Just… now, please." He gasped.

Sebastian smirked and slid in a finger next to Blaine's cock. Blaine gasped, "He's so tight, Seb. Can't wait until you're in here, too, it's going to feel so great." He cupped Sebastian's neck and pulled him in for a kiss over Kurt's shoulder.

Sebastian pressed a second finger in and scissored them, stretching Kurt as best he could. "Sebastian get inside me. Now." Kurt hissed, pressing down on his fingers.

Sebastian pulled away from Blaine and scraped his teeth along Kurt's neck, playfully biting down, "Yes, sir." He said with a snort.

Sebastian removed his fingers and began to press his cock in, kissing Kurt's neck as he did. Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips and tried to distract him from the stretch.

Kurt moaned at the feel of both of them in him, "Both of you need to move or I'll come right now." He gasped.

Sebastian grinned at Blaine and started to thrust in and out of Kurt hard and fast, Blaine mimicking him at a much slower pace, dragging his cock in and out of Kurt's ass slowly.

Kurt whimpered at the different sensations, feeling the familiar heat building in his groin. Kurt moaned and dropped his head against Blaine's shoulder as he came.

Sebastian smirked and began to pound in and out of Kurt's ass, going faster and faster as he neared his own orgasm. He quickly came and stilled inside of Kurt, waiting for Blaine to reach his release.

Blaine had waited until both of his lovers were finished before speeding up and coming, filling Kurt up even more.

Kurt groaned, he was going to be so sore tomorrow. Blaine grinned and started to pull out, kissing Kurt's cheek and collapsing next to him on the bed.

Sebastian imitated him and rolled onto his side next to Kurt, wrapping his arms around him, "Did you like your birthday present, babe?" he asked as he started to catch his breath.

Kurt laughed tiredly, "Best birthday ever." He muttered.

Blaine grinned, "Good, because I was kind of hoping you would both be willing to do something like that for my birthday."

Kurt laughed and shoved at Blaine's shoulder before pulling him close, "Okay, but cuddle time now." He said, closing his eyes and curling up in between his lovers.


End file.
